The Not So Real Reunion
by Luv4ever97
Summary: Emma is Great- Granddaughter of the one and only Gemma Doyle. Now that she has come to spence she will discover the realms and... KARTIK! Read and reveiw and u will see!
1. Chapter 1

**Please Please Please review!!! Luv4ever!!!**

"Why do I have to go to this stupid school?" I asked as I looked back to see the receding skyline of London. "This school is not stupid," my father answered "your great-grandmother went here, and now, so shall you." I looked out at the rolling hills of the countryside wondering how I was ever going to convince him that leaving me at the horrible Spence academy was a bad idea. "I heard that they teach the children nonsense about magic and secret realms" I tried in a last attempt to get him to turn the car around. "I believe in magic" my father countered. I accepted defeat with a "ugh".

An hour later, I saw Spence come into view. It resembled a castle with its tall turrets and scowling gargoyles. It was beautiful with its lush landscaping and shining lake but it was a cruel beauty that scared me.

"Welcome to your new boarding" my dad exclaimed with sarcastic enthusiasm. "What was wrong with my old boarding school?" I asked. "Nothing, you got kicked out remember." The truth was, I didn't remember. All I knew was that I got into a fight, I got knocked out, and when I woke up my dad and mom had decided to ship me to a boarding school in England.

I stepped out of the car and was welcomed by a bellhop that took my bags. I thanked him with nod and he returned it before disappearing through the door. I waited for my dad before following him inside. We stepped into a huge parlor. It had the same cruel beauty with its narrow winding staircase, its big fireplace, and wall of pictures. I wandered over to the wall and realized that they were class photos. I was about to look for my grandmother when I heard a nasal voice behind me "You must be Emma Doyle." I turned around and saw a tall, skinny lady with a big nose and beady eyes. "I am Ms. Bradshaw, the headmistress here at Spence." She announced extending her hand. I took it, feeling her cold, boney fingers dig into my palm in a surprisingly firm grip.

"It's nice to meet you." I said giving my sweetest, fakest smile. She smiled bake bitterly before turning to address my father. "I assure you that you have made the right choice in enrolling your daughter to our school." "Yes." My father agrees giving a stern look at me as if to say "Behave!" He gives me a quick hug before turning and walking out the door. "Follow me." Ms. Bradshaw directed before starting her ascend up a narrow, winding staircase. At the top of the stairs, there was a huge portrait at least twice the size of myself. The woman in the portrait had white hair tied up in a neat bun and a stern but friendly face. She was wearing an amulet that looked identical to mine. I brought my hand to my chest feeling the cool metal amulet under my fingers. They were exactly the same… but it couldn't be. This amulet had been past down for generations in my family…

"This is the woman the school is named after." Ms. Bradshaw announced interrupting my thoughts. "Her name was Eugenia Spence." She declared proudly before continuing her walk down the hall. I looked at the portrait one more time before fallowing her down the hall. She stopped at a small wooden door. She turned the handle and stepped inside. I followed closely behind. I looked at the small room completely preserved in a late 1800's fashion. "Is this my room?" I asked. "Well of course not dear." answered Ms. Bradshaw "This is now a museum, if you could even call it that." She looked around at the few things in it. On one side there was a bed with a quilt neatly folded on it. On the other side was a bed that looked fairly the same except that it was placed under the lower part of the tilted ceiling. If someone were to wake up with a start in that bed they would surly hit their head. I walked over to the open window and stuck my head out. There was a great view of the rolling hills of the country side and the forest that surrounded Spence.

I looked down and saw long veins of ivy crawling up the side of the building. Something fluttering on it caught my eye. I picked it up. It was a small piece of fabric mostly washed out of color by the sun and browned by the dirt and dust particles that swirled in the air during storms but I could tell that it was once red. I shoved it in my pocket without Ms. Bradshaw seeing and returned to her side. "This was your great-grandmothers bed." she said, pointing to the one under the low ceiling. "She shared the room with my grandmother." she said. I didn't let any actual emotion show to the weird lady but I was actually kind of surprised. "Come on." she said, walking out the door. I followed and soon we came to a bigger wooden door. Ms. Bradshaw opened it to a hallway that looked slightly newer than the one we had just stepped out of. "This is the east wing." She announced. "It was destroyed in a fire long before even your great-grandmother was here at Spence. Ms. Spence was killed in the fire." She said, lacking the emotion one would think necessary in that sentence. "However, it was rebuilt and is now used for the housing of our students.

We came to yet another door. "Now, _this_ is your room." announced Ms. Bradshaw. I observed the room. It had a big fluffy looking bed in the center which, judging by the giant _G _over it. belonged to my roommate. I looked for mine and found a small bed that could barley qualify as a single. I sighed but my mood was slightly lifted when I found my bags next to it. "Your roommate will be Miss. Gabriel Worthington. Dinner is at 6:00 at the dining hall. I expect to see you then." She said quickly before waling out and shutting the door behind me.


	2. Chapter 2

After Ms. Bradshaw left the room I looked around. Most of the large room was taken up with Gabriel's things. Her huge bed, multiple armoirs, trunks, and even a extravigant vanity table. I walked over to the vanity and looked over the items resting on top. Many perfume bottles nearly overflowed the smooth polished surface. There were a few photographes resting on the vanity to. One of a girl, Gabriel I assumed, with skin as white as snow and hair to match. The only colors on the girl were her ruby red lips and violet eyes. With shock, I also noticed a photo of my great-grandmother posing with three other girl, one of which I could've misstaken as Gabreil herself. I heard a cough and turned around to find my new room-mate standing in the doorway

"What are you doing with _my_ stuff?" asked Gabriel with piercing eyes. "I um, was just looking around the room" I said truthfully, slightly frightened by her gaze. "Well, I would appreciate it if you would 'look' on your side." She trilled with mock sweetness. "Dinner is soon so I better be going but first I will just grab what I came for." She said grabbing a small sequined clutch before turning to go out the door but without a glance back my way said "It was a pleasure meeting you and feel free to look around on _your_ side of the room." Gabriel was gone with a swirl of her sweet citrusy scented perfume.

I stood dazed by her beauty. Her skin was so pale it was nearly white but had a soft shimmer that made it glow. Her hair was platinum blonde but I could easily tell that it was natural. She had been wearing a midnight blue dress that swished fluidly with every step she took. The dark blue had made her skin look 10x paler than it truly was and the blond-white hair that had cascaded over it truly stand out. I blinked my eyes to clear my head and looked at what I was wearing myself. I had on a pair of distressed cut off jeans that I had (quit proudly) made myself.

I was also wearing a maroon Dr. Pepper graphic tee and plain black converse. I walked to the cubby drawers I had unpacked my clothes into and looked around. I pulled out a white summer dress with a jade design on it and a cardigan that was the same shade of green as the design on my dress. I quickly undressed and put on the newly picked out clothes. I looked in Gabriel's mirror once again and was pleased to discover that the green of the dress was the same green color of my eyes. I pulled on a pair of white cork wedges and slicked on some lip gloss before heading down to the dining hall for my first meal at Spence Academy.


	3. Update!

**I'm really sorry guys! It has been ****forever ****since I have even thought about this story. I will update it sometime soon…ish. I kind of have to skim the books again because I forgot what the story was about….but I will update! Thanks for the nice comments and check back for any news!**


	4. Last but not least!

**OK SO….. IM SORRY, IM SORRY, IM SOOOOOOOO SORRY! Um…. Yeah this story isn't happening. To be honest I don't even remember where I was going with this or what the Gemma Doyle Trilogy was even about really. So I am quitting **** Yepp, I'm a quitter. But, I'm not done writing. Not by a long shot! I loved you guy's reviews so flippin much, how could anyone give this up, especially if you love it as much as me. So I have done a lot of independent, none fan fiction writing lately. Yeah, I had a dream, am in the stages of writing it down, yadda yadda, very Stephanie Myer-ish (dream NOT story) but if this story ever goes anywhere, you will be the first to know! But, to be fair to yal, I will definitely be posting more fan fiction. But…. On what book/ series? The last series I read (and loved!) was Darkest Powers! But, I don't go to bed dreaming up a sequel as I did with this, and I don't think it would feel right. And I haven't been reading much at all so with my memory; I don't remember series that I loved just 2 months ago. I know, pathetic **** So… I need yal to recommend books you would like me to read, then write fan fiction on! Or, I could write some Darkest Powers. Whatever yal want! I kinda owe ya. So let me know and I'll get back to you with a new story asap! And when I do that, I'll post an update here so keep checking back! But don't forget to review and tell me what you want! So… yeah I'm going to stop rambling, Byee love ya lots!**


End file.
